


I'm Callin'

by ullfloattoo



Series: phone sex whoo [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, High School, M/M, Phone Sex, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: 2 Unread Messages:TylerAre u awake.TylerI have a situation





	I'm Callin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [columbusohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbusohio/gifts).



> for odetolocal and technically a part 2 to Constant Conversations but you dont need to read that rlly

 

It had been six weeks since Tyler last called Josh that Saturday morning. And Tyler did fuck him like he promised. It was amazing, to say the least, and he was proud to no longer be a virgin. Yet, it wasn't as rough or dirty as he would have dreamt of, partially because he’d never had an actual dick up his ass before. But, after it all Tyler promised there would be more, and there was, like he promised, mind blowingly hot sex.

This time his phone buzzed, it was different. A Tuesday at 12AM, and Josh was sound asleep. It had started with two text messages.

**Tyler**

         _Are u awake._

**Tyler**

_I have a situation_

Josh had immediately woken up after the first text was delivered to him, as Tyler made Josh go to his settings and turn on a million vibrations and light flashes for whenever Tyler texts. That was because Josh didn’t reply one day and Tyler had to get off alone.

He slid to unlock his phone and sat up to reply, “I’m tired”

As soon as he began to type, Tyler would like to FaceTime… popped up on his screen.

Josh sighed, sitting up against his headboard further and accepted the call.

Tyler was shirtless, and on his stomach at the end of his bed, lights on and bright eyed, “Hey. You look good.”

Josh rolls his eyes and reaches to his right to flip on his lamp, “Hi, Tyler.”

“Why do you sound so pissed?” Tyler wonders aloud, “Anyways, can you help me with this?”

Josh huffed, “Because you call me in the dead of night just to show me your dick.”

Tyler laughs and flips his camera towards a pile of paper with various scribblings on it, “I have a Calc test third period, and I know you’re good at that stuff. Get your mind out of the gutter and help me with this limit shit.”

Josh stays silent.

“Oh alright,” Tyler rolls his eyes and smirked flipping the camera while shoving off his sweatpants, “you are so needy sometimes, you know?"

Josh doesn't even bother objecting to it, it was better than having another wet dream and waking up soaked, he softly chuckled and yawned, ”Are you hard?”

Tyler nodded and hummed. Josh had concluded that this was his underlying plan after all.

His eyes glued to the screen in front of him, “Let me see,” he said in a hushed whisper.

Tyler’s lips are chapped and plump, and his hair seems to blend into the chestnut headboard behind him. His eyes are glassy and dazed. Josh can hear paper rustling in the background, “One second,” he promises. Tyler zips up his backpack for tomorrow morning, math can wait.

Tyler pulls down his boxers just under his knees and positions the camera in between his thighs, one hand holding his phone and the other holding his dick.  It's a view so Josh can see his face as well as his cock. His cock was something that he had seen before, yes, but it never ceased to make Josh completely crazy. Josh moved to get into a more comfortable position, pulling the comforter off of him and matching Tyler’s camera angle, except Josh still had his boxers on.

Josh watches as Tyler spits on his hand before placing it back on his dick and pumping slowly, “C’mon Josh, take off your boxers,” he pleads.

Josh palms himself through the fabric a little longer and obliges, Tyler smirks in approval and hums even lower than before. And they’re just sitting there, two friends, watching eachother pump their dicks until Josh caves, “Talk to me,” he whines.

“Thought you would never ask.”

It’s an automatic switch that turns on in his head, his mouth is absolutely filthy and it says all the sort of fucked up things that’ll get him going. Sometimes it runs, and runs, and runs until 

Josh has to remind him to stop after he comes, all high pitched moans and hair matted against his sweaty forehead.

“I want you,” Tyler says, “so bad. I want you bent over on my bed, begging like you always do for my dick, baby. You're so pretty, so gorgeous for me.”

The words go straight to his cock, and Josh has to take things slower, or else this will all be over way too fucking fast for his liking, “I want you too,” Josh bucks up into his hand, “fuck, I want you too.”

It’s the best thing he can come up with, he’s not the articulate type like Tyler seems to be in bed. He fills his silence with hot shaky breaths and groans from the back of his throat.

Tyler’s pumps become slicker with his precome and unlike Josh’s faster, “Right now, I wish I could keep you quiet, my dick fucking your mouth so that your parents don't wake up. I’ll hold you down so good, Josh.”

He’s never wanted Tyler beside him more than at this moment, he can fantasize his touches, but they aren't really there. They must hang out again soon, or Josh is going to go absolutely ballistic with want, “Tyler. Make me come,” he begs.

Tyler’s phone is growing hot to the touch as their facetime call goes longer, and it doesn't help that his hand is sweaty too. Tyler grips the metal tighter and grunts throwing his head back, “Baby, please come, be good for me,” Tyler coaxes, “I wanna see you come because of me. Get it all outta there and make me happy. You look so good, Josh. Wanna see you painted with it, nobody can get me off like you can. I think about it every day, Josh, you drive me insane.”

With knotted eyebrows, Josh closes his eyes and breathes through his nose, his pants are becoming faster and faster, “I need you,”  Josh whines.

Tyler moans, “You have no idea,” Tyler sulks, “I wanna come on your face so bad.”

“Come over tomorrow,” Josh demands.

Tyler agrees, “Gonna make it so good for you, probably ruin you for anyone else, you won't have it so good again. Have my fingers stretch you out, watch you writhe and scream and just take it like I know you can. Watch you lay there splayed out, just for me.”

And with that, Josh goes over the edge, messy ropes of come paint his stomach. Slower, thick beads of it continue to slide down the side on his cock. Just the sight and sound of Josh’s noises too loud for this time of night make Tyler come too, and make a mess equally as bad.

Josh sighs, “Thanks,” he lays there for a minute, and then slowly begins to lift the camera back to near his face and hook it to his charger. He flips the camera one last time so that Tyler can look at his cock and mess one more time, and then again to his face.

“Anytime, anytime,” Tyler grabs a tissue box from the floor and begins to clean up. Josh stays put for a little longer than he should. He hops back into his creaky bed and smiles, all pearly white teeth, “Don't go anywhere,” he warns and unzips his backpack, “It's time for Calculus.”


End file.
